


Brett Talbot imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Brett Talbot imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Mine (nsfw)

Since you and Brett began dating it had started to become a more common thing for Brett to practice with you, Liam and the others from Scott’s pack.

Stiles was in the goal while everyone took turns making shots at him.

Kira had scored a goal against him resulting in Stiles pouting but then you scored on him too.

“Alright I don’t want to be goalie anymore it’s not fair,” Stiles whined taking his helmet off.

“What you can’t handle a little extra wolf strength Stilinski,” Liam laughed patting your shoulder and giving you a once over.

This made Brett a little jealous.

“I’m done for the day, i’ll give you a ride home Y/N,” Brett said before walking off the feild.

“What’s with him?” Scott asked.

“No idea,” you said grabbing your gear and following after your boyfriend.

Throwing your lacrosse stuff into the trunk of Brett’s car you climbed into the passanger seat next to him.

“Everything okay?” You asked him.

Brett grabbed the collar of your jersey, pulling you in for a searing kiss.

“Mine,” he grunted before kissing you roughly again.

“Whoever said I wasn’t,” you sighed when Brett moved down to nip at your neck.

“I see the way Liam looks at you,” he said biting dow hard enough to leave a mark.

“I don’t want Liam, I only want you,” you said tugging him back up to your lips.

His hand traveled down to your shorts, slipping his hand inside and teasing your cock.

“Get in the backseat,” Brett ordered.

“Yes sir,” you grinned.

Brett spent the next half hour making sure you knew you were his in the backseat of his car.


	2. Brett bottoming for.his shorter boyfriend headcanons (nsfw)

· Everyone assumes Brett is the top in your relationship

· it’s mostly because the height difference

· but if only they knew Brett was a total bottom for you

· he will let you fuck him anytime, anywhere

· it’s tougher to fuck him while standing up

· he usally ends up having to crouch down which hurts with his knees

· and not in the fun way

· but every other position it doesn’t matter

· on his hands and knees while you slap his ass

· on his back as the bed shakes

· bent over the table when you’re supposed to be doing homework

· or riding your lap on the bench in the locker room

· “you know no one is ever gonna believe you that you’re the top”

· “it doesn’t matter, at the end of the day I’m the one who gets to enjoy you screaming my name while I’m fucking you”


	3. Blowing Brett headcanons (nsfw)

· so Brett loves blowjobs

· as good as he is at giving them (and he is a pro) he prefers to recieve

· he just can’t get enough of your mouth on him

· he’s also got a thing for you eating his ass before fucking him

· the sight of you on your knee’s gets him hard

· even when it’s not inherently sexual

· you can get on your knees to get something out from under the table and he’s turned on

· “really Brett? Again?”

· “sorry babe… but like… do you want to give me a blowjob?”

· he lives for teasing

· taking your time playing with the tip

· before finally taking him into your mouth

· deepthroating is the quickest way to make him cum

· especially when you’re in the locker room after practice and don’t have a lot of time

· he will never say no to a blowjob

· even if you’re out somewhere in public

· you have given him a countless number of blowjobs in the bathroom of the club

· he keeps track of how often you pleasure him

· and he always knows exactly how to return the favor


	4. Sex in a small bed headcanons (nsfw)

· so Brett’s twin sized bed is barely big enough for him to sleep in let alone have sex in

· like it’s so small it actually easier to fuck in his car versus his bed

· why he never got a bigger bed after he hit puberty you don’t know

· the first time you guys had sex in his bed you fell off

· so you just decided to fuck on the floor

· the only truly comfortable position is one of you in the other’s lap

· anything else, missionary, doggy style etc you’ve got to be real careful

· falling off the bed is not an uncommon occurrence

· so usually you just move your activities to the floor

· one time the mood was ruined because Brett hit his head and you were afraid he got a concussion

· he was fucking you from behind and tried to pull your hips more into him but he stumbled over the edge of the mattress and ended up hitting his head on his dresser

· falling asleep after sex is nearly impossible

· “Brett move your elbow”

· “move it where theres no space”

· “you need to get a bigger bed”

· “I’ll start looking in the morning”


End file.
